


Dreams of the Future

by mayers



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lime, Two Shot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayers/pseuds/mayers
Summary: After having an unexpectedly steamy dream starring her very own 'moral compass', Petra is frustrated when she finds herself unable to focus the whole day. And once she sees Jane in person, she can't help but want to do very immoral things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post S4, E10. Slightly AU: Petra's intimate dream was actually about Jane V. Also, Jane doesn't have a thing with Raf.

Petra's computer chimed with a reminder. She turned her gaze to the monitor to see that she had five minutes before her appointment with Jane. Petra had hoped that by now, the thrill of last night's dream would have worn off. For God's sake, it was nearly 4 p.m. And yet, all day, she had found her mind wandering back to the dream... Jane's lips had been so warm, her touch had been so powerful...

She was doing it again. Petra cleared her throat, embarrassed. She tapped on the documents spread out in front of her. Today had to be a record day of unproductivity. Maybe she should've cancelled the appointment. She was considering it all day, but now, it seemed like the best thing to do was to flake on Jane.

It was too late.

Three knocks sounded on the other side of her office. Jane entered with her usual bright smile, her floral dress hugging every curve. Petra told herself to nod professionally, whatever that meant.

"Hey," Jane said casually, opening her notebook and clicking her pen once. She settled in the seat across from Petra. "So, I came up with a handful of questions. I know I said they'd be focused, and they are, but I'm trying a bit of a reverse chronological thing right now. Hopefully, that'll make the process less rigid."

Petra could only nod again as she stared at Jane from across the table. How could a woman be even more beautiful in person than she was in a dream?

Jane made a few underlines on her pad of paper. She took a short breath and spoke again.

"What's the most important lesson you've learned in the past year?" Jane tilted her head, waiting.

Petra crossed her legs under her desk. She looked down and bit her lip as she considered the question. Once she realized she was subconsciously pulling her typical flirting moves, she shook her head. Petra looked back up at Jane, who had the end of the pen posed by her mouth. This only made Petra even more frustrated.

"Next question," Petra snapped, "I'll answer that at our next meeting." She had to speed the process along.

"We agreed that you'd follow my lead," Jane reminded, lifting her eyebrows.

 _Follow my lead_. The words floated through Petra's head. She certainly followed Jane's lead in her dream last night. She vividly remembered Jane's grip on her wrists.

Petra cleared her throat. She answered the question with run-on sentences and stutters. It was obvious Petra wasn't totally present.

"Are you feeling okay?" Jane asked. She seemed to go right into mom mode, standing and leaning over the desk to press the back of her hand against Petra's forehead. Petra could only stare.

"Oh, sorry," Jane chuckled, settling back in her seat. "Habit when you have a kid. I'm sure you know."

Jane looked out the large window, prompting Petra's gaze to float down from Jane's face to her neck... and collarbone... and chest...

"Maybe it's the rain," Jane mumbled. "Do you get sick easily?" The quiet pitter-patter of raindrops filled the room as a silence settled in between them. The lack of sunshine made it darker than usual in the big office.

Jane's big brown eyes found Petra's. Petra swallowed hard.

"Is that one of your questions?" Petra asked.

"No." Jane cracked a smile. "But, we can reschedule if you're not feeling well."

"No," Petra impulsively objected. What the hell was she doing? The best thing to do was clearly get as far away from Jane as possible.

But now, with Jane only a few feet away from her, Petra felt a pull. An attraction that told Petra that the last thing she wanted was for Jane to leave.

“What’s up, then?” Jane asked.

“Uh...” Petra squinted and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “You know those dreams that just... throw you off?”

“Wow,” Jane chuckled.

“What?” Petra asked, suddenly defensive.

“Just never thought that you, probably one of the most powerful women I’ve ever met, would be so susceptible to a dream.” Jane grinned. She was teasing her, Petra realized.

“Dreams can be powerful, too,” Petra argued. “Now, what was the next question-”

“Wait, I want to hear this dream,” Jane interrupted, pen at the ready. Petra froze. “Who knows? We could use this in your book. Dreams tend to have lots of symbolism. We could tie it into your dreams and goals. And maybe-”

“No, no,” Petra said, awkwardly laughing. “Trust me, it’s not relevant.”

“Come on! I wanna know,” Jane whined. “I’m writing a whole book for you. You owe me.”

Jane’s smile was methodical. And oh so sexy.

Petra cocked her head and slightly opened her mouth.

“Jane,” she said.

“A person and their ghostwriter shouldn’t have any secrets between them,” Jane said pointedly.

Fine, if she wanted to know so bad.

“You were in it,” Petra stated, realizing just how fast her pulse was going. “And we were...”

Jane’s forehead crinkled as she followed along.

“You know,” Petra finally mumbled.

“Oh.” Jane sat back. “Oh!” she said louder. Jane breathed a heavy chuckle, her eyes darting to the table.

“You wanted to know,” Petra said with a shrug. “Not like there’s any symbolism. I told you about my sex life yesterday in my penthouse, and that must have just translated to this bizarre dream.”

“It must have,” Jane echoed, smoothing her paper down. “That’s... wow.” Jane chuckled. “Well, I mean, it confirms one thing.”

“What?” Petra muttered with a skeptical look. On the outside, she was sure she seemed cool and collected. But on the inside...

“That you like me,” Jane said smugly. “Even if it’s not in _that_ way, you're definitely fond of me if your brain went... there.”

“Don't make me admit it,” Petra answered monotonously. “Okay, next question.”

Jane went through the set of questions, and Petra found herself able to slowly ease into answering fully and concisely. Even with the dream still in the back of her mind.

Once Jane closed her notebook, disappointment sat on Petra’s shoulders. She didn’t want Jane to go.

“Okay, I guess we’ll see each other on Tuesday?” Jane said.

Petra only nodded.

Jane smiled and stood, adjusting the thin strap of her dress. God, she had to be doing this on purpose. Petra walked to the door and opened it to lead Jane out. However, Jane stopped a foot away and stood across from Petra, looking up at her.

“Should we talk about planets or something, so that you have some cool, space-themed dream tonight?” Jane quipped.

Petra rolled her eyes, but couldn’t stifle her smirk.

“I’ve answered enough of your questions today,” Petra replied.

“Ask me one to even it out,” Jane said with a shrug. Petra breathed a chuckle, her grip on the door handle softening.

“Okay.”

Screw it, Petra thought. She didn’t get to where she was by letting fear and apprehension determine everything for her.

“Have you ever had a dream about me like I did about you?”

Jane raised her eyebrows, clearly surprised at the question. But the smirk on her face told Petra that it was a good kind of surprise.

“No,” Jane answered, “but now I’m curious what it would be like if I did.”

Without thinking twice, Petra swung the door shut. She wasn’t sure if it was her impulse, Jane’s, or both of theirs at the same time, but their lips met eagerly. Petra heard herself quietly moan into the kiss, and she swore she could feel Jane react with a smile. Petra felt the door pressed against her back once Jane pushed her forward, their tongues finally meeting.

Jane’s hands were on Petra’s cheeks and slowly made their way to her hair, while Petra’s hands were on Jane’s hips, the soft dress bunching up in between Petra’s fingers.

Once Petra felt Jane’s hips grind up against hers, her head rolled back in pleasure, giving Jane the perfect opportunity to kiss her neck.

A knock on the door startled both women.

“Ma’am? We’re having an issue with the registration system again,” the muffled male voice behind the door said.

Petra cleared her throat.

“We tried fixing it, but guests are getting angry,” the man grumbled.

Jane bit her bottom lip, stepping back and looking up at Petra. Jane reached forward, chuckling as she helped tame Petra's hair.

“See you Tuesday,” Jane mumbled, reaching for the handle. Petra stepped out of the way and watched Jane leave, composed as ever.

Petra took a breath before tending to work. They hadn’t gone as far as Petra had dreamed, but the real thing was still a thousand times better.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who gave kudos and commented on the first bit - decided to make this a two-shot for you! :-)

Every time Jane remembered the fact that she and Petra had actually kissed, her mind went through the same surreal, dreamlike response - and it only added to Jane's confusion over the whole thing.

Her relationship with Petra had been... chaotic. It only seemed like just recently, they'd finally been able to genuinely get along. No awkward competition. No annoying bickering. So, why now, after they'd finally buried the hatchet and managed to develop a friendly bond, did they have to go ahead and mess it all up?

As Jane continuously curled the end of a strand of her hair, she admitted to herself that messing it up was undoubtedly worth it. That kiss was the definition of thrilling. Not because it had felt so impulsive and reckless, although that had definitely left its mark on Jane, but because Petra herself was such a breathtaking, exhilarating woman. Kissing someone like that, knowing they wanted you, too...

Jane stared at the elevator buttons ahead of her, rapidly tapping her foot, glad there wasn't anyone else in the lift with her to witness her restlessness. She was less than a minute away from Petra's office for their meeting.

What was Jane going to do? Act normal? Make a joke about Petra's dream and their little hook-up last week? Or was she going to give in to what her instincts had been telling her ever since that day... that she and Petra were more than some passionate, risqué fling?

Or was this all one big overreaction to a couple of friends who simply took part in a meaningless, one-time whim?

When Jane walked into the office and met Petra's alluring gaze, she knew that it hadn't been meaningless at all. Without saying anything, Jane shut the door behind her.

"You showed up," Petra acknowledged, cocking her head to the side with an impressed look.

"You thought I wouldn't?" Jane asked. She was still standing by the door, reminded of what had happened right there just a few days ago. Petra smirked, combing back her hair in a way that made Jane all the more attracted to her.

"Planning to stand there the whole time?" Petra teased, a hint of impatience in her tone. Jane let out a chuckle, shaking her head nervously and quickly sitting at the chair on the opposite side of Petra's desk.

Petra looked completely collected this time, her posture tall and her fingers interlaced. It seemed the roles had reversed. The other day, Petra was stammering and unable to focus, but this time, it was Jane who was flustered.

"Uh, so..." Jane opened her notebook and leafed through it. "We left off at your first year as co-owner of the hotel. But, maybe we could go back a little bit first- I think we need more details before we can go on with that time period."

A few seconds went by. Jane looked up from her notes, aware of how quickly she'd spoken.

Petra's lips were pulled into a small smirk, prompting Jane to take in the woman's beauty. Her blonde locks contrasted against her pale pink dress gorgeously, and her lips looked softer than Jane had remembered.

"You get right to business," Petra said.

"That's a bad thing?" Jane flirted, heart racing.

"Depends what kind of business it is," Petra answered.

"Does it matter either way? Isn't this a _business_ _meeting_?" Jane said. Petra smirked again, clearly amused by their playful banter.

"I think we can decide what kind of meeting it is," Petra said.

Jane's teeth grazed her bottom lip as she stared at Petra. The memory of Petra telling Jane how submissive she was in intimate situations sent a rush of warmth to Jane's core. She took the information as advice, tossing her notebook to the floor and kneeling closer to the desk. Jane rested her forearms on the table-top, her hands an inch away from Petra's.

Jane couldn't believe how forward she was being. But then again, as she absorbed all that Petra did to her without even having to touch her, she understood her impulses.

"What kind of meeting is it, then?" Jane said quietly. "One you should lock the door for?"

Petra licked her lips and swiftly pushed her chair back to stand. She made her way across the small office to turn the lock. As she walked, Jane's eyes followed Petra, admiring her long legs and taut figure. Jane turned, facing the door and leaning back to sit on the desk.

Petra looked over her shoulder with an intense gaze, seemingly waiting for Jane's next request. Jane swallowed hard. The dynamic between them had shifted so suddenly yet again; Jane realized Petra's comment about her passivity to be completely true. 

"Planning to stand there the whole time?" Jane asked, echoing Petra's previous words. Petra softly chuckled, keeping her gaze on Jane as she took slow steps towards her. Jane was still leaning against the desk, both hands behind her for support.

"I was thinking we could talk about last week," Jane said. Petra towered over her, their faces only a few inches apart.

" _I_ was thinking we could do something else," Petra replied. Jane chuckled, charmed by Petra's eagerness. She propped herself up to stand and reach for Petra's hand, which prompted Petra to lean in and finally kiss her.

Their lips felt like they fit together perfectly, noses bumping as Jane's fingers moved to entwine in Petra's hair. Jane felt her body stiffen up against Petra's, leaving her nearly breathless. Their kisses went from quick and eager to slow and soft, as if they had just realized that they had all the time in the world.

There was no space between them. Jane felt every curve of Petra's body against hers, taking in every sensation as they kissed.

Their breaths were shallow as they pulled apart, foreheads pressed against each other for a moment.

"What is this?" The words had left Jane's lips before she could consider them. She hadn't meant to ruin the moment. Thankfully, Petra's smile confirmed to Jane that she hadn't ruined anything.

"Something that took much too long to happen," Petra answered.

Jane felt a grin form on her face. She agreed wholeheartedly, and showed it with another kiss.

Whatever they were doing, Jane hoped it wouldn't be ending any time soon.


End file.
